Hetalia: Axis Powers The State Of Colorado
by AugustMarieHirako
Summary: A love triangle between a state, and two countries. [ mature content not included until towards the ending ]


"Well, I'm a descendent of America. I guess." I look at the door that reads _Conference Room – Allie Powers. "_This is it. It's time." I sigh, walking into the room.

The first thing I see is America. He's not that bad looking, I guess. He has brownish hair, and wears glasses. He's relatively thin, which is surprising because of all the damn hamburgers he eats.

"So, let's start the conference!" Stupid, joyful America.

"Uh, hello?" I finally spoke.

"Who are you?" England looked at me.

"I'm a descendent of America. The state of Colorado." I noticed a guy with a polar bear who looked a bit like America.

"State? We're all countries. That's odd." I laughed.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, England." He looked confused as to how I knew his name.

"So, you kn-know our names? That's about as creepy as Russia is." America looked at Russia, who was smiling. "He's always… smiling." America cowered in the corner like England always does.

"Russia doesn't look creepy…" They all looked at me like I was crazy. "What? He doesn't. He looks like he's a nice person."

"I just met you, and I already think your're insane…" England sighs.

"How am I insane?" Russia really did look nice. He's cute, too. With his grayish beige colored hair, and that adorable smile.

"You may think he looks nice, but you have no idea." America was still cowering in the corner.

"If you guys say so. Hey, who's that?" I pointed to the guy who looks a bit like America with a polar bear.

"Who?" England looked over to where he was sitting. "No ones there?" He looked back over at me.

"Oh… if you say so." I looked at the guy with the polar bear.

"Who are you?" The polar bear can talk?

"I'm Canada…" So that's his name? Who doesn't anyone see him?

"So, uh… What're the conferences usually about?" I sat in an empty chair next to Russia.

"The uh, Axis Powers…" America watched how calm I was around Russia.

"Oh, Germany, Italy, and Japan right?" I looked up at America.

"That's right." He pointed to the drawings on the chalkboard. "That's them."

I looked at up at the board, then started laughing. "Who the hell draw these things?!" I couldn't breathe.

"I do. What's so funny?!" England cant draw.

"They're so ter-I mean good!" I could not keep a straight face. I started laughing again.

"He cant cook, either." Russia stated that pretty harshly. Of course, England didn't say anything.

"Well, the British usually can't cook. They're just good at making tea." I probably pissed him off more.

England got angry, and left the conference room.

"Oh, sorry." I looked down.

"Nah, it's fine. It's about time to end this conference, anyway." America erased the drawings on the chalkboard.

I left the room, and went outside to get some air. Russia walked outside, too. He walked up to me.

"What's a girl like you doing here?" He looked at me seriously.

"What do you mean?" I looked at the sky.

"I know you aren't here just because you're a descendent of America. There's something else to it. I just can't figure out what."

"He left. I told him not to. I… didn't want to let him go. That idiot." I sighed.

"Who?" He patted my shoulder.

"G-Germany…" I was holding back tears.

"What happened?" He rubbed my back.

I sniffled. I just met Russia, and he already seems nice.

"Before he went out to war, we were really close. Inseparable. I really liked him. No, I loved him. He promised he'd take me with him, but when it all happened, he just left me. Just like that. Gone, and I felt like nothing. I didn't want him to leave. I just want to see him again." I looked at the ground.

" I see. War is not a thing to fool around with. He had a good reason to leave you behind. He didn't want you to get hurt." He was still rubbing my back.

A loud yelling came from the house. It was that Italy guy. That that means…

"Germany?" I whispered, as I walked into the house.

"R-Roxy?" Germany gasped.

"Oh, god. Germany…" I hugged him.

He hugged me, rubbing my back.

"Why?" I sniffled.

"Why what?" His voice kinda cracked.

"Why'd you leave me?" I started to sob into his shoulder.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. I couldn't let that happen."

"But… you promised me you'd take me with you. I didn't care if I'd get hurt, you broke a promise." I looked at him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Roxy…" He sighed.

I got too caught up in seeing Germany, that I completely blocked out everyone else.

"What is happening?" England had a confused look on his face.

"I… love him." I hugged Germany tighter.

"I love you too, Roxy…" He kissed me on the cheek.


End file.
